


Part of the family

by DarthFreya9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Because she is part of the family, But don't worry Stanford is coming to rescue her, But don't worry he is nice to Wendy, Dark!Fic ( kinda), Dark!Ford, Dark!Wendy Corduroy, Family Fluff, Ford Is A Demon, Gen, I just wanted Ford and Wendy to interact okay, I swear there is fluff at the end, Insane!Wendy Corduroy, Insanity Falls AU, Kinda Wendy centric, Oh also Insanity Falls x One of Us AU crossover, Seriously guys this is a dark au, Wendy is used for experiments, at least a bit, i don't know how to tag, one of us au, poor Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFreya9/pseuds/DarthFreya9
Summary: This fanfiction is an entry for the EvilFalls challenge made by the lovely Mothra.If you should read this, thank you for this great challenge. I had a lot of fun developing this fanfiction.^^I hope you and the other readers will enjoy this story.^^Also a shoutout to Twenty Two who is the creator of the Insanity Falls AU.Your AU is great thank you for making it. :)Oh and I rated it M just to be on the safe side and because Wendy is a little unstable...okay a lot. I am just warning you!And to all the readers out there, buckle up and enjoy the ride. :-DDarth FreyaAN: Here is the link for the Insanity Falls AU: http://aminoapps.com/p/b3xjwm





	Part of the family

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is an entry for the EvilFalls challenge made by the lovely Mothra.  
> If you should read this, thank you for this great challenge. I had a lot of fun developing this fanfiction.^^  
> I hope you and the other readers will enjoy this story.^^  
> Also a shoutout to Twenty Two who is the creator of the Insanity Falls AU.  
> Your AU is great thank you for making it. :)  
> Oh and I rated it M just to be on the safe side and because Wendy is a little unstable...okay a lot. I am just warning you!  
> And to all the readers out there, buckle up and enjoy the ride. :-D
> 
> Darth Freya
> 
> AN: Here is the link for the Insanity Falls AU: http://aminoapps.com/p/b3xjwm

Wendy didn't know how much time had passed since they had thrown her in this little cell. After a while in this hellhole you forgot time pretty quickly.  
And if she was honest with herself she didn't really care about the time or how much had passed since her arrival a few weeks ago. The only thing she cared about was the chaos of Weirdmageddon that raged on outside. A chaos that she wished so badly that she could be a part of, but unfortunately the cops got her first and thought it would be funny to send her to jail. Ha, ha. And all because she was a follower of Bill.

She shook her head. These damn fools would soon see what kind of revenge Bill dished out, especially for those standing in the way of his rule. She just wished that she could be there for the ocassion. She sighed and looked at her dirty orange hair. She had tried to escape numerous times already, but so far everything had been a failure. They only caught and electrocuted her, again and again, and even though the first times had hurt like hell, she was slowly getting used to it, especially since she tried to overpower one guard one time which got the mentioned guard some nice, nasty burns. But unfortunately, before she could have more fun with the taser two other guards came and overpowered her. That landed her where she was now, in an isolation cell with a straightjacket wrapped tightly around her.  
The guards had immediatley told their colleagues to be extra careful around her because she was dangerous and unpredictaple.

Wendy laughed. They were damn right! She was not someone to be messed with and once she got out of this hellhole she would prove them just what happened when you messed with a follower of Bill Cipher!  
A large smile, which revealed her teeth, appeared on her face while a manic glint appeared in her eyes as she thought about the death and destruction she would cause. And she would enjoy every single minute of it!

Her smile disappeared and she sighed as her train of thought returned to two people which helped her keep her sanity while being in this prison, or, well, the bit of sanity she had left anyway. She didn't really care, after all insanity was just another point of view, and besides, who needed morals? They were unnecessary and bound humans to unwritten rules which made them weak. One more point in which she agreed with Bill. Mortals were weak and that was why she broke the chains in which her morals had bound her, to be as free as she could, a few weeks ago, when this whole Weirdmageddon started.  
Another sigh escaped her as she thought about the two things she desired most.  
Because besides her wish to cause chaos and be a part of Weirdmageddon there were two other things she cared about. One being her freedom, so that she could be a part of Bills cult once again and the second being her wish to see Stanford and Stanley Pines again. She had long since lost contact with her friends when her memories of being a follower of the Bill Cipher cult had returned. And when she had set her mind to worshipping Bill again, it was only logical that people would keep a distance from her out of fear. Even her own family avoided her like the devil the holy water. At first it had caused her much pain, but now it was nothing more than a little twinge in her heart. But again, she found that she didn't really cared. The only people she really cared about were the two elder pines twins who were like a family to her and Soos.  
She once had heard Stan say that they were a part of the family, which gave her hope. Hope that they would save her and then she would have a family again. A real family that she would do anything for, especially since she knew that she could never repay them for opening her eyes to the beauty of the supernatural and Bill.

A slim smile appeared on her lips and she began to slowly swing her head from one side to the other while she began to hum a little melody she once heard on the internet. It was from a film she greatly loved, even before her memories came back and her eyes were opened.  
She thought it would fit her current state.  
"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree..."  
She laughed silently and continued to sing the little tune to herself, the only entertainment she had in the dark, cramped space that was her cell. It was also what kept her mind from imagining things, like how the walls seemed to crawl closer and closer and how she thought she saw silhouettes in the dancing shadows on the wall. Her cell provided nearly to non light. She had a window, but it was so high above her, that she couldn't even see through it. But she still saw the oddly comforting red shade of the sky, which helped her to sleep on the hard wooden bench that served as her bed.

At first anger had bubbled up in her at seeing this ugly little cell in which no human should have to live in, but after a few weeks she got used to it and the anger had died down to a tiny little flame deep inside her. But she made sure to nurture it, especially with thoughts of hatred about the experimental sessions she had to endure. Nobody knew exactly where she was, to the people of the small town it seemed like she had just disappeared and through the chaos of Weirdmageddon nobody chose to look deeper into it, they were too concerned for themselves and their families. And so she was a perfect little guinea pig to the scientists and she hated that she couldn't do anything about it.  
But she held out because of her determination and some…strange accidents sorrounding the scientists which decided to play russian roulette with her and, more often than not, ended up dead when they put Wendy on the edge of death and unimaginable pain. Because of that several black, spiderweb-like scars adorned her arms and legs along with a deep cut right across her forehead. Medical treatment, they had claimed and Wendy couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. They claimed that they tried to heal her from her insanity, when in reality they used her for their little experiments, because nobody would miss an insane kid which would go an a rampage the moment it was out of their clutches. These were the words which one of the scientists had used while she had struggled against the chains that were holding her arms and legs down. In turn, Wendy had glared daggers at him before she had spit him right in the face once he was close enough. His surprised scream had caused her to smile until he hit her and she went unconcious from the blow. She awoke to an immense pain in her arms and the straightjacket wrapped around her again in her little cell.  
And it seemed that this was her life from now on. Held captive and used for experiments while Weirdmageddon raged on. But she never once lost her belief in Bill Cipher and his rule. Even if she died in here and no one came to her rescue, then she would die with a smile on her lips and the knowledge that Bill's reign would last for eternity and that the scientists or whoever else tried to break it would meet their end by his hand or the hand of his friends.  
It would only be a shame that she wouldn't be there to see it herself or congratulate them…or so she thought.

It must have happened after two months of imprisonment, when Wendy suddenly awoke one night, a tingling sensation running down her spine. She didn't know what this sudden feeling was. Excitement? Fear? Nor did she know why she was getting it all of a sudden.  
But she listened. Her instinct told her to and she had learned to obey her instincts and so she listened. But she heard nothing. Everything was quiet. The only thing she could hear was her own breathing and nothing else, but the tingling sensation refused to leave.  
Trying to rub the remaining sleep from her eyes, she blinked a few times, her eyes easily adjusting to the darkness around her, but still an eerily silence greeted her. Just now, that her senses were more awake she became aware of it and for a brief moment she asked herself how she could have missed it. The air reeked with an unknown force, like electricity, and now Wendy could feel the tension in the very air she breathed. For a brief moment she wondered what being could have induced such a feeling in the air, but she came up empty. She had never encountered supernatural beings that could instill such tension in other beings, after all. But even when she thought that Wendy suddenly became aware of soft footsteps on the hallway outside her door. This confused her further. The guards in front of her door never walked around, they would rather sit in chairs and play cards instead of patrouilling. She was also currently the only experiment in this facility, so to whom belonged those footsteps? After a moment she noted that they were still a little bit away, the guards would have spotted the person if she would be close after all, and now that she intently listened she realised that the footsteps were heavier than most of the guards were.  
Without further ado Wendy rose from her uncomfortable bed and continued to listen. This situation had now offically piqued her interest. The guards must have noticed the person too because Wendy heard screams of:" Hey! What are you doing here?!" and " Hey you are not allowed to be here, this is private property! Who gave you the right to-" but then she heard a loud slashing noise and two short screams before everything went silent again.

Wendy felt her heart pounding fast, adrenaline rushing through her as she listened as the heavy footsteps finally came to a rest in front of her cell door. Without realising it she waited with baited breath for the person to enter. She knew full well that if this person would mean her harm she would be unable to fight much. But still, if this figure should try something, she would give it all she could to bring it down with her.  
And so she mentally readied herself as she took one deep breath, her whole body as tense as a spring, while she waited as the silence continued for one moment longer.  
Then a sudden creaking noise, like fingernails on a chalkboard, appeared and Wendy winced a bit, but held her ground. She was ready. Whatever came through that door in a second wouldn't know what hit it.  
Just in this moment the door was thrown outwards, as if some unseen force had gripped it and roughly thrown it backwards and Wendy looked instinctively in the other direction to avoid getting dust or metal parts in her face, which never even reached her in the first place. Because when she looked again they were all hovering in midair, only inches away from her face, before they fell abruptly to the floor.  
Wendy could only stare, mouth agape and eyes wide, before her instincts kicked back in and screamed at her in danger. Little warning bells went off in her head and Wendy tried to prepare herself for the being that would now step through the hole and into her cell. Because one thing was clear: Who, or whatver this was, was clearly something supernatural and had power that had normal humans cowering at its feet.  
She gulped and her heart sped up again as she heard the agonizingly slow footsteps again and she waited with baited breath as she stared into the blackness of the hallway in anticipation.

This was it. Whatever it was, it was making it's way over to her and she could not escape. And even if, by some miracle, she could escape the creature that came for her, she doubted that she could run very far with that damn straightjacket still wrapped tightly around her. And besides if this creature came here for her, it would undoubtedly find her again if she should escape.  
Still, Wendy couldn't help herself and instinctively tried to look for a way out. Maybe there was another hole in the wall, or maybe-  
Her thoughts were cut off by a deep, throaty laugh.  
She shivered.  
It was cold and yet she imagined that there was some warmth to it and somehow it sounded familiar to her, like she had heard it somewhere before.

"Well, it took me a little while before I managed to get away to search for you and I am terribly sorry for the long wait and the inconvenience I must have caused you. But I hope you will understand."  
That voice. She recognised it from somewhere. This warmth, this familiarity…despite the darker tone she knew that she had heard this voice somewhere before. But where? She couldn't quite place it. Who did she knew that-  
She gasped as realisation dawned on her and she was sure that her shock was showing on her face, because the figure started to laugh softly while still keeping its features in the dark.  
It wanted her to find out on her own who it was and Wendy didn't need long to answer the unspoken question.  
How could she have forgotten this voice? It was one of the two voices she clung to in her dreams and that made imprisonment so much easier to bear and she couldn't help the beaming, hopeful smile that was stretching across her lips as she looked in the direction of the figure. Tears welled in her eyes as she finally said:" S-Stanford?"  
Her words were rough and dry, but the figure took no notice of it, or if it did, then it didn't say anything. Instead her words earned her a small chuckle from the person before it finally stepped through the hole and into her cell.

Wendy couldn't believe her eyes.  
He was it! He was here! He was finally here to get her out of this hellhole and rescue her from this cruel fate! Wendy was so happy that she barely held back the tears which threatened to flow freely, but she forced herself to hold them back. All the while she let her eyes trail over him, but due to the nearly non existent light she couldn't see him much.  
Stanford seemed to realise that too as he chuckled again before he said:" How impolite of me, here, let's get some light in here, don't you agree?"  
And with a snap of his finger a small flame appeared, hovering above his hand before, with another flick of his fingers it divided and spread across the room, where it hovered a safe distance away from Wendy and him.  
Wendy, still overwhelmed and surprised by this sudden turn in events, could only look fascinated at the flames, before she said in nothing more than a whisper:" Beautiful!"  
This earned her another chuckle from Stanford, before he said:" I knew you would like it. Stanley had doubts about how you would take to my new appearance or…my improvement if you will so, but I had no doubt that you would like it."

These words caused Wendy to look away from the floating flames and back to Stanford, who regarded her with a fond smile. It was one of these smiles a proud father would give their daughter when she handed him a little surprise gift, or told him of her latest achivements.  
Not until she looked him up and down, taking in his appearance did she notice the difference about him, aside from his new powers of course.  
She noted that he still wore a red sweater, although its color was now more of a blood red than a regular red. Also his lab coat had changed. It was no longer a soft beige color, now it shone in a midnight black color, like the fur of a raven, as did his trousers and boots.  
She instinctively shivered and her instincts itched for her to get away from him.

She recognised this feeling from when she first discovered her forgotten memories and thought about becoming a follower of Bill again. On the one hand she was excited, curious even, but on the other hand she was terrified. There was a cold fear which held her body in its grip and made her shiver. And now, she felt that same fear creeping up inside her, but at the same time, something became cristal clear.  
Stanford was a demon! There was no other explanation. She only felt like this when she thought about Bill, or, on one of the rare occasions when she had seen him or some of his friends around town, wreaking havoc, before her imprisonement. And right now she had that same feeling and she gulped and asked herself what he would now do with her.  
Would he really rescue her? Or would he punish her for being so weak as to let some guards drag her off to jail?  
Stanford seemed to realise what she was thinking too, as his smile disappeared and he shot her a concerned, but honest look as he said," I know this must be shocking to you, but I am…no longer human. To be specific I have joined Bill and become a-"  
"-demon.", Wendy breathed with awe as she let her eyes trail over him again, before she looked him deep in the eyes and smiled a little.  
"Yeah, I know."  
She sounded steadier than she felt and even Stanford was surprised by her words.  
"Really? Well, that saves me a lot of time explaining it.", he answered with a contented sigh before he saw the fear that still remained in her eyes and quickly continued, "Don't worry, dear. I won't harm you. Rest assured that this never was - and never will be - my intention."

He smiled at her as he saw her processing his words and in turn began to slowly relax, the tension beginning to seep out of her body, and she sighed, relieved that he wasn't here to punish her for her mistakes and weakness.  
"Thank you", she breathed before she realised what she said, so she hastily tried to explain her words as she shakily continued, "Uhm I-I mean thank you for freeing me and not punishing me for being so weak as to let me be dragged here by some of the guards. I know this must be seen as a weakness by you and your kind and I am terribly sorry to have caused you such a waste of time only to search for me."

She had averted her eyes from him, deciding to look down at the floor to make her submission to him clear. After all, she didn't want to invoke his ire in disrespecting him and what he had become in any way. She perfectly knew her place and accepted him as her superior without hesitation. Now she waited nervously for his next words but when he remained silent she dared to fear that she had said something wrong. And so it was no surprise that she flinched when a warm, six-fingered hand, slowly reached under her chin and lifted her head gently up, and Wendy, not daring to resist or pull away, was helplessly trapped in being forced to look into Stanfords eyes. But in his red eyes, why hadn't she noticed this change before?, she saw nothing but calm reasurration. It seemed that he wasn't mad at her in any way and Wendy felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders at the thought.  
But she was pulled back in the present at Stanfords next words.  
"What have they done to you?"  
His eyes seemed to take on a blood red shine as his lips curled up in a snarl, while, simoultaneously to his anger, the flames in the room began to grow and flicker and Stanford sent an hateful glare at the hallway outside her cell.  
"Disgusting humans!", he snarled and Wendy flinched in his grip as she heard the growl in his voice.

Her motion made the demon look back to her and his expression softed immediately as he slowly caressed her cheek and stroked it, a motion to calm her and her rapidly beating heart down. It worked and Wendy relaxed, which caused Stanford to smile, before he said,"Don't worry you are safe now, dear. I am going to bring you away from this disgusting place and back home. Stanley eagerly awaits your arrival, after all."  
These words caused a smile to appear on Wendys lips and a shine returned to her tired eyes that she thought she would never feel again. And for one moment she was so happy that she could cry but then she remembered her place.

Her eyes widened and she jerked out of his grip before she fell down onto one knee before him and spoke with a steady voice,"Thank you, my lord, for showing me such kindness. I do not deserve your kind words and I know that I can't ever pay you or your brother back for showing me the beauty of the supernatural and Bill Cipher, but I will make sure to be of the utmost use to the two of you. Command and I will do as you say, for there is no price in this world that I could ever repay you for showing such kindness to a mortal like me. I am honoured to be worthy of you and your brothers attention, my lord."  
And as she looked up she saw Stanford looking at her, a disapproving frown gracing his lips as he processed her words but before he could say something Wendy continued hastily, misreading his frown into dissapointment.  
"I-I will even be your bodyguard, if you wish so. I could keep watch over the various treasures you will aquire. Or, if I may be so bold, my lord, I could help you find those who try to get out of your deals and help you to deal with them. N-Not that you aren't capable of doing this all alone, I just thought that-"  
But her stuttering was silenced the instant she felt a soft hand under her chin, which gently lifted her up and again she found herself looking into the devilishly red eyes of her rescuer. Only that there was no more hatred shining in them like there was a moment ago, now there was only a soft happiness and pride in them and Wendy frowned.  
Wasn't he angry at her disappointment? Or did she manage to please him with her words after all?

"It's all right now, little one. I require nothing of what you just said and you do not own me or my brother anything, do you understand that? When I bring you home you will be our equal, all right?", he clarified with a soft but firm tone of voice and Wendy couldn't help but nod, even though she knew that she could never be an equal to them. She was a servant, meant to serve and she would, regardless of what they would say. That was her status as a follower of Bill Cipher, she had realised that and that made them her superiors, and nothing they would say would change that. Stanford seemed to realise that too as he saw her determination to prove herself to him and his brother shining in her eyes and he sighed. Maybe he could deal with that later, Stanley might as well try to talk some sense into the kid. He had spent more time with her after all and saw her practically as the daughter he never had.  
And Stanford shared his point of view. He cared much about Wendy and he noted to himself to go after the ones who had hurt her and caused her so much pain and he would make sure to bring them back to their castle to teach them what happened when you touched what was his!  
Maybe he would even let Wendy be a part of his teachings, it would only be fair if she would get some well deserved revenge too, after all.  
But that was in the future, for now he focused on getting her out of this hellhole and back home. So he said with a calm tone,"We will talk about everything else later, let's get you first out of here, allright?"  
She nodded and Stanford rewarded her with another smile before he gently lifted her up, so as to not cause her any more pain and discomfort, and, after a loud explosion and a destroyed wall later, slowly floated away into the night sky.  
He only looked down at the girl in his arms as she shifted and he smiled as he saw her head snuggeling against him and she sighed happily at the warmth he extended.

"Thank you for saving me.", she murmured before a yawn escaped her that reminded Ford of a little kitten and he felt warmth spreading in his heart at the sight.  
"You don't have to thank me for that, little one.", he said before he used some of his magic to lightly nudge her towards sleep. Her tired mind complied and within seconds she was fast asleep in his arms.  
"After all, you are part of the family. And family holds together, no matter what."


End file.
